


Good (and Bad) Vibes

by everythingbutnot



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, haha get it comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingbutnot/pseuds/everythingbutnot
Summary: Rogue's idea of a semi-joke gift comes back to haunt her.





	Good (and Bad) Vibes

Rogue gave Kitty a vibrator for her birthday. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, a hilarious idea at that. She complained about boys so often Rogue figured she could work out her frustrations in another way. Plus, the way Kitty had spluttered and blushed when she opened it had amused Rogue for days. 

But now that “hilarious idea” was keeping her awake.

She woke up to a moan and assumed Kitty was having a nightmare, until she heard the repetitious buzzing noise. She didn’t believe it. Kitty would have totally thrown away that cheap vibrator, right? That couldn't be what that noise was.

Rogue slowly rolled over to crane her neck toward Kitty’s bed. One of Kitty’s legs was tenting the blankets and there was definitely repetitive shaking.

Rogue knew the smart thing to do would be go back to sleep and pretend it never happened. But how could she ignore Kitty making noises she wanted to force out of her herself. Rogue turned away from Kitty’s bed and tried to ignore the sudden heat she was feeling _everywhere._ She tensed up and sighed out tried to keep still and sleep.

But then, Kitty’s breath picked up pace and Rogue’s own did as well. Kitty sighed and Rogue could feel her face grow warm. Kitty failed to muffle a moan and Rogue couldn’t resist sliding her hand further down.

She slipped her fingers inside her panties and her breath hitched as she past her clit. She was so wet. Rogue shakily let out a breath as quiet as she could. She had gotten so slick so quick she was dripping and needed to touch. She moved her fingers slowly, feeling guilty as she heard Kitty making small noises and her vibrator going harder.

Rogue slid her fingers inside and her eyes rolled back. Immediately she set a pace to quickly get off. Sliding against her clit and back in growing more and more wet.

Kitty’s noises were increasing in frequency and Rogue couldn’t help but join her, hoping hers were more silent.

Kitty finally let out a full out gasp and Rogue was so  _ close, _ frantically rubbing her clit hoping for relief and wishing her own vibrator was helping her.

Kitty was just slowing her breathing and turned off her vibrator when Rogue peaked. She tensed completely shocked still and held in a moan.She held still as she came pushing through each intense wave of desire and heat spreading through her.

Once it subsided she held her breath waiting to hear if Kitty reacted but she just heard her shift and roll over to sleep.

Rogue lay in bed somewhere between afterglow and disbelief.

She just wanted to go over and push Kitty into making the loud sweet noises she knew she’d make. She just wanted to have not given Kitty a vibrator and have kept living with a pure innocent crush. Now she didn’t think she could look Kitty in the eye tomorrow without blushing.

Rogue resigned herself to a night of restlessness and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction! (of course it was smut oops (I had a rly good idea and I was like there's no Rogue/KItty fanfic? well be the change you want to see in the world)) I wrote it pretty quick but I hope it was good!


End file.
